Dog at Heart
by Tally Mark
Summary: He's a dog at heart. The daily modern misadventures of a girl and her demon. SessKag drabbles.
1. Left Out

This is pure fluff. Seriously, it's ridiculously cute. You've been warned. This was written for the ebony-silks drabble challenge (250 words), to the theme "silk." (it won second place!). I tweaked a word or two but it's otherwise unchanged. Enjoy!

Alternate summary: For dogs, certain things are just hardwired.

* * *

"Who's my tubby kitty?" Kagome cooed, ruffling his ears. "It's Buyo! It's Buyo!" 

Rumbling like a broken motor, Buyo flopped onto his back.

"Does he want a tummy rub?" Kagome clapped her hands in delight. "He does!_ He does!_"

"Disgraceful," Sesshoumaru muttered.

Kagome peeked at him under her bangs. Declaring boredom, he'd haughtily turned away when she began lavishing attention (and baby-talk) on her cat. But the telltale flash of gold in the corners of his eyes gave away his interest.

"Aw, I think somebody's _jeaaalous_," she sang, eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Certainly not," he huffed. His eyes flicked over them again.

Kagome giggled. "_Who's my grumpy dog?_" she playfully coaxed.

He went rigid. "Woman, if you—"

Kagome launched, toppling them into the grass. "It's you! It's you!" she crowed, straddling him. She kissed his nose. "Does he want a tummy rub? _Does he?_" Grinning at his wide eyes, she vigorously scratched his chest through his kimono.

A gasp was her only warning before the world heaved and blurred beneath her. The silk under her fingers frayed, becoming masses of soft, downy fur. It curled all around her, a field of white.

_He'd lost control and transformed._

Kagome blinked, perched atop his massive canine chest, stunned speechless. He watched her warily, awaiting her reaction.

Slowly, a huge grin sketched itself across her face. Sesshoumaru's tail thumped the ground. Laughing, she dug her hands through fistfuls of cloudy fur, burying her face in it.

"_He does_!" she squealed. "_He does!_"


	2. Joining In

This piece, _Joining In_, was written for the drabble challenge to the theme "Autumn" (it won first place!). Not only does it continue _Left Out_, but it has also managed to subtly encompass my earlier drabble, _Dessert for Two_. So even though I didn't plan it that way, they're now all the same universe.

I will say right now that this has not been planned as a series (as is, _Left Out_ was meant as a stand-alone). Other chapters that _may_ happen will be done entirely on whim, and trying to force anything out of my recalcitrant muse won't do any good. She's stubborn like that. That said, enjoy!

Summary: He's a _frisky_ dog at heart.

* * *

"Here." She thrust the rake at him. "If you're going to lurk about, you can help out." 

"This Sesshoumaru does not do…_menial labor_," he sniffed.

"But we're _all_ helping," she argued slyly. "And I know how much you hate being…_left out_." She giggled at his glare. "I'll give you a tummy rub later. Promise."

Sesshoumaru sighed, eying the proffered rake and the scattered leaves. With a cool stare he held out his arm. Poison drizzled down from his fingers, hissing in the leaves.

"_No, no!_" she squealed, grabbing his arm. "Don't destroy them!"

"Why ever _not?_" he huffed, exasperated.

"Because then we can't make a leaf pile!"

Sesshoumaru raised a dubious eyebrow.

"Oh, you're no fun." Kagome threw up her hands.

Growling, he snatched the rake and became a whirlwind of motion, leaves soaring into the air and piling themselves by the God tree. Not finished yet, Sesshoumaru drew tenseiga and struck the trunk with the flat of his blade.

Every last leaf dropped.

"Wow," she breathed.

"Hn," Sesshoumaru said. And with a single finger he shoved her into the pile.

She emerged spluttering. "Hey! What're you—_eeeek!_"

Straddling her, he slipped his hands under her shirt and spread them possessively across her stomach. Kagome squealed and shrieked, writhing with laughter.

"_Who's my pretty miko?"_ he murmured wickedly, claws dancing over her skin. He kissed her nose, grinning.

"W-what are you doing?" she laughed and gasped, breathless under his tickling assault.

"Claiming my tummy rub," he purred silkily, pressing a kiss to her stomach. "And reminding you," he added, lifting the shirt higher, his voice warm chocolate against her skin, "that this Sesshoumaru is _spades_ of fun."


	3. Territoriality

_Territoriality_ was done for the 'Warmth' theme for the ebony-silks drabble challenge (won first place!). Cuteness and silliness abound. Also, beware the recurring tummy fetish. Enjoy!

Summary: He's a _posessive_ dog at heart.

* * *

"Move." 

The cat blinked lazily up at him. Then yawned, exposing its tiny pink tongue.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened fractionally; then narrowed.

Caught in a pool of wintry sunlight, Kagome sprawled across the bed in a disheveled, lovely sort of way. She was taking an afternoon nap, and Sesshoumaru wanted nothing more than to join her. Except that someone _already had_. The cat spread across her stomach like he owned it.

Which wasn't true. Sesshoumaru owned it.

"Get off," he growled, in a voice perfectly audible to the cat but far outside human hearing.

Buyo opened his eyes again, gave him a sleepy look, and closed them.

Sesshoumaru wanted to bite something.

He dropped to a crouch and bared his fangs in a silent snarl, the kind that cowed armies and made monsters cry.

Buyo stretched and bopped him on the nose.

Jerking back, Sesshoumaru stared at the cat. Buyo burrowed deeper into Kagome's shirt and began to purr.

The _audacity_. First the little beast monopolized Kagome's tummy rubs, and now her delectable tummy itself. And it was a measure of the excellence of both that he was willing to even _think_ the word 'tummy.'

Buyo purred louder and Sesshoumaru swore he was being deliberately provoked.

As the rumble reached jet-engine proportions, the cat looked him in the eye, slowly flexed his paws, and started kneading.

Everything went red.

- - -

Kagome stirred, feeling deliciously warm and toasty. She tried to roll over and couldn't. Her muddled mind thought this confusing.

Blinking awake, she found Sesshoumaru curled atop her. Asleep.

With his head _under_ her shirt.

She blinked again. "Sesshoumaru?"

"Mine," he mumbled, giving her a sleepy lick.

Just then, her wastebasket rustled and tipped itself over. Buyo slid out of it, dazed.

Kagome stared.

Sometimes, she just didn't want to know.


	4. Market Mayhem

This one wasn't written for any challenge theme, I just did it entirely on whim. Consider it a thank you to all the wonderful people who have sent me such supportive and enthusiastic comments! I truly appreciate them; you guys are the best.

Also, I apologize if I confused anyone with the name change of this fic. I called it _Left Out_ when it was just the one drabble, but now that it's turned into more than that, the title really didn't suit the series and it was driving me crazy. I think this fits the set a lot better.

Summary: He's a _disastrous_ dog at heart.

* * *

"I'm telling you, it isn't demonic!" 

Sesshoumaru eyed the sliding doors with deep mistrust.

"How, then, is it aware of our approach?"

Kagome pressed a hand to her temples. The crowd they were drawing made her edgy. When she'd said she was going out to pick up ice cream and groceries, he hadn't told her he wanted to come along. He'd simply _shown up_.

On the roof.

In full warlord regalia.

And then he refused to go through the automatic doors.

Picking up on her worry, Sesshoumaru turned a frigid glare on the curious bystanders, scattering them.

"It isn't _really_ aware," she pleaded, "it's just a machine. Like…a glorified toaster. Look, I'll show you." Kagome walked onto the black panel and the doors whooshed apart. "When I stand here, I'm activating hidden light sensors, making the door open. When I get off," she continued, demonstrating, "it closes. See? That's it."

"Hnn." With a haughty look, he stepped on the panel.

_Nothing happened_.

Sesshoumaru turned and arched a brow.

"What the…" Kagome stepped beside him. Open. Got off again; shut. "Impossible," she muttered. She tried again just to be sure. Beside her she could feel his youki rise and push outwards in a soft, dark swell, exploring the entryway. It gave the doors an experimental tap.

Kagome was stumped. _Maybe it can't sense him because it's not his true form?_

His youki poked them again.

_Maybe demons are made of light?_

Poke.

_I'm sure the doors aren't_ really _demonic…right?_

POKE.

The doors gave a resonating quiver and then shot open so fast they burst loose from their frames and smashed to the pavement.

_Oh crap_.

Then the windows shivered.

_Oh God_.

Cracks radiated outward in a silent ripple. Transfixed, Kagome watched as the web-like fractures wrapped themselves around the building…and shattered in a wave like two rows of glass dominoes.

_Oh FUCK._

Chaos exploded; customers ran away shrieking, and in a moment of inspiration, Kagome shouted, "_Earthquake!_"

Sesshoumaru waited, unruffled, while the area cleared.

"The building is no longer possessed," he announced, perfectly straight-faced. Boots crunched over broken glass. "I think we should get chocolate today."


	5. Midnight Run

_Midnight Run_ was written for the ebony-silks drabble challenge, to the theme "Ebony" (tied for first). Tweaked a little but mostly unchanged. I _really,_ _really_ like this one. Enjoy!

Summary: He's an _energetic_ dog at heart.

* * *

"This Sesshoumaru tires of waiting," he said, gazing out the side window. Kagome tried not to laugh. It was such a _Sesshoumaru_ way of asking '_Are we there yet?'_

He looked bored, but Kagome could feel his aura stirring with energy, like a puppy straining at its leash. It affected her too; Kagome practically wriggled in her seat, a giddy thrill zinging through her. She loved this. They'd driven for hours under cover of darkness to get this far from civilization, but it was so worth it.

As if sensing her enthusiasm, he turned and grinned; she grinned back.

"Don't forget the contingency plan."

Solemn nod. "If anyone sees, I render them dead—

"_Unconscious_, you render them _unconscious_—"

"And you douse them in liquor to discredit them."

"Right. Almost there."

Fifteen minutes later Kagome pulled over on a long and lonely road, leaving the motor humming. Sesshoumaru stepped out; she rolled down her window. His power was a thunderstorm under his skin and she could tell he was barely holding his form.

"Shall I give you a head start?" he offered, hair whipping. Stripes turning jagged.

"I'm feeling daring tonight."

Unable to hold back, his jaws stretched and white fur spread in a wave as he grew, until he towered over the car in his true form, massive and majestic.

"You ready?"

He pawed the blacktop impatiently.

"Okay, on five. One…two…_five!_"

Tires squealed on pavement as Kagome tore off, laughing madly.

Muzzle parted in a canine grin, he surged after her.

She accelerated and he loped, bounded, _flew_ on four paws, free and wild and alive. Fur streaming behind him. The moonlit highway stretched on and on, an ebony river winding through the dark, and as he gave chase he howled, drowning out the roar of the engine, and her laughter rose to mix with his under the endless starry sky.


	6. Dirty Dog

This was done for the ebony-silks challenge, to the theme "Child." It makes some references to my drabble _Dessert for Two_, which is housed outside the Dog at Heart collection because it was written first, but which I consider to be part of this universe. Warning: This one's super-naughty. And fluffy. And silly. And _naughty_.

Also, on a side note, _Midnight Run_ won best drabble at the Dokuga fanfiction awards! Thank you everyone!

Summary: He's a _dirty_ dog at heart.

* * *

Kagome gazed sadly into the ice cream carton. 

"You didn't save me _any_?" she asked plaintively.

Sesshoumaru sat on the edge of the counter, dish in hand, licking the last of the vanilla off his spoon with languid strokes, like a grooming cat. He didn't even have the grace to look guilty.

"I can't believe you ate the _whole container_ in one sitting. What about _me?_"

The demon paused and considered. "There is still chocolate syrup," he offered.

"But there's nothing to put it on! You can't just eat plain syrup."

"Can't I?" Giving the spoon a last swipe, he turned his attentions to the bowl.

Kagome shivered as she watched him lave the dish, remembering that yes, he could eat plain syrup, or plain frosting, or just about any sinful sugary topping she could name, as long as it got served…_correctly_.

"Fine, maybe _you_ can," she muttered, flushing, "but I can't."

He shrugged.

Irked, Kagome took the bottle with a sly smile and squirted it in his hair.

"There," she smirked. "I found something to put it on."

Sesshoumaru drew himself up. Touched his bangs lightly, getting syrup on his fingers. "That," he said with utmost dignity, "was childish."

And he smeared chocolate on her nose.

"Me? _I'm_ childish?"

They stared at each other, food dripping down their faces.

In the same instant they lunged; Kagome dove for the fridge while Sesshoumaru vaulted over the table to the opposite counter. Arming herself, she fired a cupcake barrage, but he deflected with a frying pan. With a yelp she slid under the table to dodge his return assault of sprinkles shrapnel.

She could hear him stalking along the countertop for a minute, then silence. But she knew he was up to something.

Carefully, she peeked.

_He'd acquired two cans of whipped cream_.

The demon grinned.

Kagome bolted.

- - -

Six rooms, two liters of cherry soda, a chocolate pudding family pack and a bag of powdered sugar later, he had her cornered.

"Listen," Kagome pleaded as he closed in, "maybe I was just a _little_ childish, but I—_eeek!_" She shrieked, squirming as he ruthlessly unloaded both canisters down the collar of her shirt.

"You lose."

Kagome sighed in cold, slippery, frothy defeat.

"As penalty, you shall clean this mess."

Groaning, Kagome turned to look at the path of confection destruction they had created.

"No," Sesshoumaru said, turning her chin back to him. "_This_ mess."

"Huh?" Kagome looked him up and down. "Where?" He was dismayingly, disgustingly, _frustratingly_ spotless. Perfect and pristine.

He slanted her a hooded look, and Kagome watched with widening eyes as Sesshoumaru shook the canister, loosened the front of his haori, and…and…_whipped cream_…_muscled_ _chest_…

_Oh my_.

"Here," he purred. "And…_here_." He turned it on the flat, muscled planes of his stomach. "And…" His hand went for the ties of his hakamas and Kagome's mind briefly short-circuited. "…_Here_."

Kagome swallowed, feeling delightfully light-headed. "You dirty dog," she chided, affectionately. She stepped forward, closing the distance between them. "Well, you know what they say," she murmured, her mouth quirking up at the corners. "_Cleanliness is next to godliness_."

And Kagome was nothing if not a devout worshipper.


	7. How to Handle Stress

Written to the theme "Homework" for the ebonysilks oneshot challenge (placed third!). Enjoy!

Summary: He's an _overprotective_ dog at heart.

* * *

"Would you care to enlighten me, Sesshoumaru, as to what exactly _this_ was about?" She dropped the smoldering remains in front of him. Tendrils of smoke curled up from it. 

"…No. I would not care to."

The glare she leveled at him could have melted glaciers. "It was a _rhetorical question_."

"It was an honest answer."

"Oooh! _Sesshoumaru!_" Kagome stomped her foot, fuming. "I think I deserve a little explanation for this!" Her pitch hiked up a few notches as she swung an accusing finger at the mangled heap. "Just what am I supposed to tell my professor? 'The dog ate my homework?'"

Sesshoumaru blinked. Then blinked again, brow creasing at the unfamiliar expression. "I did not eat it," he defended, uncertainly.

"No, you didn't. You—you—_you_ _melted_ _it!_" She threw her hands in the air. "And you didn't stop there! You melted my calculator! You melted my pen! You melted my textbook! _You melted a hole in my desk!_" Kagome waved the scorched shreds of paper in front of his nose. "And then—then!—you tried to bury the evidence in the backyard!"

"Evidently, I did not do an effective job of it," the demon muttered.

"_That's not the point!_" This was giving her a headache. She'd passed out at her desk, and when she woke, she'd found her unfinished homework was not only missing, it had been…_annihilated_. Ignited in a pyre of corrosive acid. _Utterly obliterated_. And now he wouldn't talk?

For some reason he was refusing to look at her, his mouth set in a grim line, and Kagome sighed. "Sesshoumaru," she said, voice softening, "_Please._ I have been up all night every night for weeks. I haven't slept in _days_. What on earth possessed you to do this?"

He gave an aloof shrug. "You hate math. I hate things you hate. I kill things I hate."

"Sesshoumaru."

"You have said many times that you wished to destroy your texts."

"_Sesshoumaru_." He was still being evasive. "Please?"

For a long minute the demon looked at her. Then he slowly stood, unfolding to his full impressive height. "You wish to know why I did it?" he asked.

"Yes, I would." She folded her arms.

Something steely glinted in his eyes. Then he blurred before her, and Kagome squeaked as she was lifted into the air. "_Because_," he declared, flipping her over his shoulder, "you are _exhausted_, and _miserable_, and _unhappy_, and this Sesshoumaru will not stand for it any longer." He started marching upstairs.

"Sesshoumaru! You can't just—argh!" Kagome wriggled and kicked, but his grip was like iron. "Where are you taking me?"

"You are going to bed."

"But I have to finish my—"

"_You are going to bed._"

"But it'll be _late!_" she protested.

The world spun as he set her on her feet and shook her by the shoulders. "_Then it will be late._" The look in his eyes finally silenced her. Amidst the frustration and exasperation there was a hint of resignation and…concern? Was he…was he _worried_ about her?

All her anger bled away.

What must it be like, she wondered suddenly, for someone who can literally _smell_ stress? Seeing her torture herself like this every day, for reasons he didn't understand?

Sure, battling in the feudal era was rather stressful too, but that was a stress that made _sense_ to him. Stressing over silly petty things like homework must seem, in his eyes, like sheer self-abuse.

Kagome crumbled. He was taking care of her the only way he knew how. Even knowing she'd yell at him for it. And play-fighting aside, deep down she knew he was just like every other dog: he was like a kicked puppy when he got scolded.

But he'd acted anyway, because he was _worried_, and now he looked just as exhausted and miserable and unhappy as she felt.

There was only one way to fix this.

"Can I at least use you as a pillow?" she asked, timidly.

He gave her his most heart-stopping smile and Kagome swore she might just never do homework again.

"Promise me one thing, though," she said as he scooped her back up.

"Yes?"

"Don't _ever_ do that again." She snuggled into his hair and yawned. "But, _if_ you do, you have to let me watch it burn."


	8. How to Handle Teachers

This one has given me endless trouble, but after countless rewrites, I'm just going to move on and stop letting it hold up the series. Though Dog at Heart has no 'storyline' to speak of, this one is a follow-up to _How to Handle Stress_, and there'll probably be one more to this 'arc.'

Alternate title: The Dog Ate It.

Summary: He's a _well-behaved _dog at heart.

* * *

Sesshoumaru clicked his claws together, trying to remember the appropriate protocol. Kagome was always telling him about the right and wrong ways to go about things, particularly when meeting new people, particularly when the new people were human.

Which he usually ignored, since the right way never made very much sense. (_Sesshoumaru, you can't just go breaking down people's doors! Sesshoumaru, put that man down! Put him down!_).

But for her sake, he would give human diplomacy a try. Just this once.

Remembering that she'd told him it was always polite to knock, he did so. The taiyoukai was met with silence.

_Hn._

He knocked again. Louder, so as to be _extra_ polite.

"Office hours are over," a sour voice drawled through the door. "Come back tomorrow."

Sesshoumaru shrugged.

Well, he'd tried.

* * *

As the dust cleared, Sesshoumaru found himself wondering why Kagome was so intimidated by this man. He looked very flimsy. And very _rude_. The human was completely ignoring him.

"_What just happened to my door?_" the man wheezed, gaping.

And very unobservant.

"It's broken," Sesshoumaru informed him.

The professor blinked owlishly at him, and then mumbled, "There must be a gas leak." Heading for what Sesshoumaru knew to be called a phone, the man paused and said, "If you'll excuse me, this is an emergency."

"Indeed it is," Sesshoumaru said, pleased that the man understood. He strode over the wreckage, wood splintering beneath his boots. "And you are not excused."

The man seemed so surprised by this answer that he forgot all about both door and phone. "…What?"

"Your teaching. It is inexcusable. I have come to express my displeasure with it."

The human then scowled. "_Hmph_. It's not my fault if you're doing poorly," he said. "Learn to study."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes.

"I am not your pupil. My grievance is on behalf of a Miss Higurashi."

The professor made a very disrespectful noise. Sesshoumaru wondered if there was a polite way to impale someone. He was sure there was.

"Ah, yes, Higurashi," the professor drawled, pushing his glasses up. "Such a lazy girl."

There were definitely polite ways to eat someone. He could use chopsticks. And a napkin. It would all be very diplomatic.

"_Lazy_," Sesshoumaru repeated.

"She's smart enough when she wants to be," he snorted. "Unfortunately, it seems nowadays she can't even be bothered to fight her own battles," he said with a wave at Sesshoumaru.

Proper etiquette was so much simpler in his era. He couldn't think of _anything_ that wasn't in breach of Kagome's (extremely unreasonable) 'no killing' policy. How was he supposed to get anything done with a rule like that in place?

But then, maybe Sesshoumaru could kill him just a _little_ bit, and un-kill him later? Sesshoumaru's claws made an idle _click-click_ as he mulled it over. Maybe he should just improvise.

Sesshoumaru brightened at this. He liked improvising.

"So what did she send you to complain about?" the professor asked, drawing him out of his thoughts with a last _click_.

"Kagome is unaware of this visit. And you have made an error; I intend to see it corrected." Sesshoumaru withdrew a sheet of paper from one of his voluminous sleeves. "According to this…_syllabus_…should an assignment be tardy, the student shall receive a penalty of one…" He frowned minutely at the paper. "…_Letter grade_…per day."

"That's correct."

"And yet," Sesshoumaru continued, "Kagome's work was a single day late when you refused to accept it."

"That's right."

_Click, click_, went his claws.

"Explain."

"Because she came to me with the most pathetic story in the book, that's why! Would you believe the excuse she gave me? '_The dog ate my homework_,'" he scoffed. "Hmph. It isn't even original."

"It makes no stipulations in your syllabus as to what an acceptable cause for lateness is," Sesshoumaru said with all the crisp aplomb of a master politician—which he was. Taking a step closer to the man, he added, "Therefore, her reason should not matter and her letters were wrongfully taken."

"I'm not going to reward such a blatant lie. Honestly, 'the _dog _ate it,'" he repeated with great sarcasm.

Another step closer.

_Click-click._

"Nevertheless, you have broken your word. That," he said, looming over the human, "would make _you_ the liar."

"How dare you!" the professor sputtered, face flushing with outrage. "Listen, you arrogant little punk—you people come in here with your tattoos and your technicolor hair and your snippy attitudes and think you can talk back to me like this? Just who do you think you are?!"

Sesshoumaru smiled a sadistic smile.

"I'm her dog."


	9. Theory of Relativity

Done for the ebonysilks 250 word drabble challenge, "Lies" theme. This one's part of the same 'mini-arc' as the last two drabbles.

Summary: He's a _relatively_ honest dog at heart.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru, you won't believe what happened today!" she laughed, throwing herself into his arms

"Is that so?" he murmured in her hair.

"Nope! My teacher apologized! He says he was wrong for overreacting and feels really torn up about it."

"Hn…and your grade?"

"Oh, that's the funny part. He's not counting the assignment anymore." Her brows furrowed. "Apparently, a dog got loose in his office and ate everybody's homework. Isn't that a crazy coincidence?"

She thought he'd see the humor in it but Sesshoumaru's face remained blank as paper. Puzzled, she wondered why he wasn't—

Kagome froze.

_A dog…in the office…_

"Sesshoumaru, tell me you _didn't_," she breathed.

The taiyoukai shrugged a shoulder. "I didn't."

"Not because I told you to say it!" she amended. "Only if it's the truth!" Kagome was starting to panic. _Please let me be wrong_, she prayed. _Please, please, please…_

Sesshoumaru hesitated. _This situation requires some delicacy._

"Truth is such a relative thing," he said carefully.

Kagome reeled, the world spinning. _"_Sesshouma_ru! _You—you didn't actually _hurt_ him, did you?" she gasped.

"I was very polite."

Kagome glared.

"I left him relatively unharmed," he elaborated.

"Stop being evasive!" Kagome groaned into her hands. "Oh my god, I'm probably lucky you didn't kill him!"

Sesshoumaru said nothing. He also did not look her in the eye.

_Oh. Lord._

"Tell me you didn't kill him!" she squeaked.

"I didn't—"

"_Only if it's the truth!_" she hissed.

Sesshoumaru hesitated.

"Death is such a relative thing," he said.


	10. Beware of Dog

This was actually written last September, for the Dokuga contest Weekly Perfection challenge (100 words), to the theme "Please." (I waited so they would be in order). Enjoy!

Summary: He's a _guard_ dog at heart..

* * *

"Trespassing," Sesshoumaru told him, "is not tolerated."

The human wheezed and flailed. Sesshoumaru sighed. This would be so much easier if they would just pay _attention_.

Clearly, this era was far more dangerous than Kagome believed it was. He discovered a new intruder skulking about the shrine nearly every day now. It was a wonder she'd survived this long without his protection.

"Trespassers," Sesshoumaru added, voice dripping with displeasure, "will be _eviscerated_."

The man shut up.

"Is this _understood?_"

He nodded rapidly.

"Excellent." Sesshoumaru tossed him back down the steps.

* * *

Kagome peered into the mailbox, frowning quizzically.

"No mail again?"


	11. Undressed

I think I forgot to upload this from awhile ago. Sorry! Done for the 100 word "Green" theme at dokuga_contest. And yes. Yes, I was thinking of Zorro. Don't judge me.

Summary: He's an _innovative_ dog at heart.

* * *

"Wait!" Kagome cried. "Not the claws!"

Sesshoumaru froze, claws poised over the straps of her top.

"Not the claws _what?_" he rasped, husky-voiced.

"Don't use your claws!" she said. "I'm running out of clothes!"

Sesshoumaru appeared bewildered. Kagome groaned. He knew how to undress _himself_ without destroying anything! "Just use your hands," she encouraged. "It's not hard, really."

Sesshoumaru frowned. Considering. Then, he raised his hand—

A ribbon of green-gold light slashed and flashed all around her.

Scraps of fabric fluttered down like snow at her feet. Kagome stood gaping amongst them.

Completely naked.

"Not hard at all," he agreed.


	12. Victorious

Done for the 100 week celebration at ebony_silks, free choice theme (I had _Exploit_ in mind though, which is an earlier theme from somewhere). I didn't like how I originally ended it though so I've changed the last few lines.

Summary: He's a _cruel_ dog at heart.

* * *

"_Hojo?_" Kagome clutched the edges of the doorframe. "What are you _doing_ here?"

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Hojo smiled.

_Not long enough!_ she thought, panicking. Oh lord, she had to get rid of him—now! Sesshoumaru could be back any second. She'd told the taiyoukai all about her former hapless (and clueless) suitor, but well…she'd never planned for them to actually _meet_. It was a homicide waiting to happen.

"Oh, hello Souta," Hojo said, looking over her shoulder. "You've grown so much I hardly recognize you."

_Too late._

"Apparently not," Sesshoumaru said dryly, looming behind her.

"Er," she said. Kagome looked back and forth between them in dismay. "Err, _no, no_, Souta is at school right now. This is Sesshoumaru. He's…he's, _ah_…"

"Hers," Sesshoumaru finished.

"…And Sesshoumaru, this is Hojo, that friend I told you about," she finished with a forced smile. _Please don't hurt him_, she plead with her eyes. Sesshoumaru arched a brow at her, his face unreadable. _Please don't torment him or maim him_, she added silently.

"So how have you been?" Hojo asked, cheerfully oblivious, followed by a sudden sneeze. Kagome winced. Great. Sesshoumaru would probably lop off his head for assaulting her with his deadly germs.

"I've been great. And you?"

"Good." Hojo sneezed again. Then again. "Please excuse me."

"Are you feeling alright?" she asked, growing worried. He suddenly didn't look too good.

"I feel fine," he answered with a sniffle. "I think." He held up his sleeve to cover another sneeze, followed by two more back-to-back. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Perhaps it's just allergies?" she offered.

"No, no," he said, sounding congested, "I'm not allergic to anything." Three more rapid-fire sneezes. "Except for dogs."

Kagome froze.

"Is that so?" Sesshoumaru remarked mildly.

"Oh, yeah," Hojo said, "if I so much as go near a dog…" He doubled over in a fit of sneezing. "I can't even be around a person who's been with dogs, or I…ah…ahh…" _Achoo!_

"How tragic." Sesshoumaru's arm came to rest on Kagome's shoulder; he pressed close against her back. The act triggered a string of explosive sneezes.

"Maybe you're coming down with something," Kagome interjected. "You should go home and get some rest."

"Maybe I am," he agreed with a wheeze. "It was nice seeing you. I'm sorry to cut my visit short."

"Are you certain you cannot stay longer?" Sesshoumaru offered.

"He's sure!" Kagome shoved him out the door as fast as she could, sending silent thanks to the heavens. "Get well soon!" She slammed the door shut behind him and leaned against it, letting out a shaky breath.

Sesshoumaru turned to her with a bored expression. "I think that went well."

"Oh, don't look so pleased with yourself," she grumbled.

The stoic expression was replaced by a devilish grin.

"That's not nice," she chided.

"It is not every battle I win without lifting a claw," he preened. He turned to go back into the house. "If only all my opponents were considerate enough to defeat themselves."


	13. Lap Dog

This was written for the dokuga_contest weekly perfection drabble challenge (200 words), to the theme _chest_. Won third place. Enjoy!

Summary: He's an _attention-starved_ dog at heart.

* * *

"Mister Buyo, I am going to give you the kisses!" Kagome bent over the armful of cat and planted a kiss on his whiskery nose. Buyo sniffed delicately at her mouth and then burrowed deeper into her lap, kneading as the purr in his chest rose from a low thrum to a vibrating thunder.

Delighted by this, she played with his paws, singing, "And I shall kiss his kitty nose; and I shall kiss his kitty toes—"

And then the kitty nose and toes and all the rest of the cat were lifted up out of her lap. Kagome blinked up at Sesshoumaru's unexpected appearance and serious expression. "What are you doing..?" she asked as he carried Buyo into the hall, dropped him unceremoniously, and shut the door before returning.

Wordlessly, Sesshoumaru knelt before her armchair and put his head in her lap. "Continue."

"Still so jealous?" she murmured.

"Mmph."

Kagome knew a major sulk when she saw one. The corners of her mouth quirked up. "Does he love the kisses? Does he?" She bent her head over his until her dark hair curtained around them and her lips touched his.

"He does," he sighed against them, "he does."


End file.
